


Don’t Fear the Night NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: not safe for the reading of at the worklol





	Don’t Fear the Night NSFW

The dark gray Alpha male sighed, shifting onto his other side and nudging the wolf beside him. It was his mate, a lovely light ginger and white female. They both stood up, nipping the darker ginger and minimal white male, and the lighter gray and minimal white one, the Beta and Second Beta. Crowley, the Beta, huffed as he eyed Kureto, and Ferid, the Second, gave a tiny growl as he glared at the older Sengu sister. He heard quiet whines and pants from somewhere almost out of range, and knew Shinoa was trying something on Mitsuba again. Obviously, the younger Sengu female only half wanted to get away from Noa, because Ferid now picked up on the quiet sounds the human side of her made, which she was unsuccessful in trying to quell. Shaking himself, the light gray wolf hopped forward, nipping at Crowley's ears then yelping as he found himself on his back under a paw. Crowley smirked at him, as Ferid nipped at his paw, then lowered his muzzle. He licked Ferid's muzzle, then his chest down to his belly... *Crow, not right now...* *Why not, Fer my love?* *Because we obviously have some job to do! Why else would they make us get up?* Crow huffed, but seemed to accept this response, raising his head and taking his paw off Fer. Crow hurriedly nipped Guren and Shinya awake, telling them to watch camp, then went back to the other three. Kure said nothing, only leading the way out in silence.   
  
The gray wolf huffed, glancing at his blonde and white mate in a way that sent shivers down Shinya's spine. He knew Guren wanted to mate him again, as he was on his cycle, but they had to watch things until the others returned...Gekkoin was nowhere in sight, probably out hunting, and they noticed Byakkomaru was gone too (must be out on a patrol). Mika and Yuu were curled together, the smaller Asuramaru nearby, and Shiho and Yoichi were doing the same thing, Kiseki-O curled up near them. Shinya noticed Jessica was situated halfway between Ash's and Kise's positions. He looked about, finding Noya lying with Luka all but squished into him. Jessica's relative was near to her, tail twitching a bit though in sleep. Shin laid back down, Gur staying sat up.  
  
The four wolf group reached a small clearing, and Kure told them to set down. Crow obeyed without question, having to press down on Fer to get him to lower his skinny little behind down. He noticed how Fer panted a bit, and though he smirked he only looked at Kure. 'I think it's time to go back to our human dwelling.' Kure said. Before Fer could protest, Kure said 'We'll go in two days, so anyone who needs to can get "that" out of their system, a couple times.' Fer huffed but nodded, and Crow nipped him then ran off. Fer growled, giving chase, leaping at him and yelping when he missed, and tumbled over him. Crow chuckled as he walked over, and ever so slowly lowered himself so they were chest to chest, belly to belly, muzzle to muzzle, then rubbed against him a bit. *Crooow... no teasing...* Fer moaned, and Crow huffed then nudged him up, before scruffing him. *C-Crow...* he whimpered, and Crow growled a low growl, then reared up. He latched onto Fer with his front legs, pulling himself forward a bit...  
  
| With one quick thrust, he had entered the other male's waiting hole, and Fer gave a long, low whine before moaning again. He shuddered as the other male thrust into him, being that while he could get pregnant they did not form the knot, since he was not a female. He panted and whined, continuing to moan in Crow's head, until Crow managed to locate that one special place. He jerked and squeaked, moans and panting increasing, until Crow felt the walls tighten around him, and Fer gave a quiet howl as he spasmed, Crow soon releasing after. The bigger male licked the slightly smaller one, releasing him when the high lessened, and he could get out. |  
  
Back in 'camp', Kure had told the others they had two days to...well, have their special fun, and do other wolf stuff. The older Sengu had already found Mitsu on her back, Noa licking and pawing her in a...for lack of a better word, lewd way... Yuu had almost immediately nipped Mika then run off, and since the two were only dating and not yet mates, they'd probably only lick and paw each other. Jess had already warned Kise and Ash both off twice that day (in between wakings), although Kise less so, and now flattened her ears and flashed her teeth at both of them, as they tried to approach. Kise suddenly darted forward, and Jess yelped as he knocked her over. She growled as she kicked him, and he laughed as he nipped her lightly. *Are you playing, or trying to start something?* she snorted. She glared at Ash as he tried to sneak closer, and he growled softly in irritation. *Fine, I won't mate with you...But can't I lick and touch you?* he huffed. She growled, then squeaked when Kise nipped again, this time nibbling down her chest. She kicked him again, growling *Back up...* but he refused. In fact, he even motioned Ash to come over, to which the mostly white male gladly obliged. Jess growled louder, snapping at the air now, yelping when Kise clamped his teeth on her muzzle to prevent such an action.  
  
Ash made a low noise as he sidled up beside the brown wolf, and he experimentally licked her chest. He heard the growl which was blocked by Kise's teeth and muzzle, and the following half yelp when Kise applied just the slightest of pressure. Ash, knowing he had full control here to do what he wished, smirked as he licked his way down her belly until he reached her...well, you know, and you probably guessed he's licking...After about five or ten minutes of this, she jerked her head and Kise yelped, losing his grip on her. Realizing this, he and Ash retreated as quick as possible, knowing she hadn't appreciated that...  
  
/skip back to human society\  
"Guren~" Shin sing songed, and Gur sighed as he turned to him. He tried to ignore Shin, to get his work done, and for all Shin's efforts the dark haired purple eyed Alpha actually managed it. The silver blonde haired Omega huffed and pouted unhappily, and left the room. An hour later, when Gur actually tried to catch him, Shin ignored him and started walking away. Hearing Gur growl and pursue him, Shin took off, yelping as he found himself on the ground when he reached the lower floor hallway, the one where the front door and staircase were... Gur gave him a look, starting to unbutton the light blue shirt. "G-Guren! Not here!" he gasped out, struggling under the other male. "I don't care who sees us..." Gur growled, and Shin tried to kick him, to no avail. "G-Guren, please..." he begged, but the shirt was already off and Gur had moved down to his pants.  
  
After undoing them, he glanced down at Shin. "Raise your hips." he demanded, and Shin, thinking Well, I'm already screwed, so why not let him?, had given up the fight. He obeyed the command, shivering as the pants were soon joining the shirt...  
| Gur moved to his underwear, purring as he saw the sizable bulge there. He knew, when Shinya went into heat, he probably constantly had this problem the entire week. Shaking his head, Gur pulled off the underwear and went down on him, sucking and licking until Shin gasped, then bobbing a bit and licking. Shin gasped louder as he came, and Gur smirked as he kissed the tip then pulled back. He stripped, then commanded "Get it wet." Shin huffed, but did as told, and when Gur figured it was wet enough he stretched Shin a bit then went right in for it. Shin yelped a little first, whimpering, then gasped and moaned when Gur began to thrust. Once finding his spot, Gur's pace quickened, until Shin was yelping his name, tightening and pulsing hotly around his length. They were both about to actually release, as Gur now had a hand around Shin's length, when... |  
  
Kure and the elder Sangu sister walked through the door, groceries in hand, stopping in their tracks at what they saw. Shin looked up and saw them, dropping his head into the curve of one arm as he thought -Why?- Kure and his mate continued on to the kitchen like nothing had happened, and were shortly joined by the two now clothed men. Sensing Shin's slight distress, Kure said "We've seen worse..." Shin blushed as he kept his eyes off Aoi. The blonde woman sighed as she patted him on the shoulder. "You guys are cute... And while I would've rather you did it in a bedroom, it doesn't bother me." Shin continued to blush, but now looked at her and nodded. While they were in there, Gekkoin and Seishiro were talking in the backyard. Gekkoin chuckled at something Seishiro had said, and the Hiragi wolf tilted his head. "Was that funny?" Seish asked, and Gekko shrugged. The more muscular male said "Hey Seish, come with me a sec."  
  
Seish tilted his head, but only shrugged as he straightened up to fall into step behind Gekko. The lighter haired wolf led the way into a patch of trees on the property, and Seish gasped as he was pushed up against a tree. He growled upon realizing it was Gekko doing it, jerking when a hand slipped into his pants...  
Meanwhile...Ash was watching Jess, along with Kise, as they were bored and really had naught better to do. Elsewhere in the house, sloshing of water and the sounds of feminine moaning could be heard...Mika and Yuu seemed to both be trying to ignore it, as did Kimizuki and Yoichi. At the same time, Crow had come upon a napping Noya and Luka curled together, and covered them with a blanket, before promptly taking his mate by the hand and tugging with urgency towards their bedroom. They'd done it again, at least this time in a bed, and were currently now resting. Crow smiled as he kissed Fer on the top of the head, then settled back in and closed his eyes.  
  
~To be continued in the next installation~  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
